


Ib or (Y/N)?

by BroadwayAngel3



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayAngel3/pseuds/BroadwayAngel3
Summary: After a night of binge watching Jacksepticeye's videos, you decide to watch one of your favorite Youtuber's play Ib, but will you get more than you bargained for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea kinda just came to me at work the other day so I had to write it down! Hopefully if I get enough responses on it, I'll continue it but we'll see, 
> 
> For those who don't know  
> (F/B)-Favorite band  
> (H/L)-Hair length  
> (H/C)-Hair color
> 
> Now....enjoy!

“Thank you guys so much for watching this episode, if you liked it, punch that subscribe button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And! High fives all around!!! Thank you all you dudes and I’ll see you….IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!” You smiled at Jack’s outtro and closed out of the video. Youtube was your escape from your boring life. You’ve always wanted to start your own gaming/comedy show but you were always terrible at video games and you were always afraid that people would be laughing at you instead of with you.

As you were pondering this, you were searching through more of Jack’s videos, trying to find a completed series for you to watch. You were watching an Evie video when suddenly, you thought of one of your favorite series, Ib! Ib is a RPG horror game taking place in a museum. You’ve only seen one of your favorite youtubers, PewDiePie play it but was wondering if anyone else had. You had decided that you had had enough of Jack’s screaming so you went to another one of your favorites, Markiplier. You’ve been subscribed to Markimoo ever since the beginning of 2013. He’s been with you through everything, three boyfriend’s, 2 deaths in the family and he’s always been there, smiling at you and millions of others going through worse. You saw he did a full playthrough of Ib and clicked on it, excited to see your favorite youtubers play your favorite game.

“Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to Ib!” Mark said through your computer. As he rambled on through his intro, you started feeling a bit light-headed. You laid your head on your desk and closed your eyes, hoping it was just a slight headache. Suddenly a little girl's laughter filled your ears but you had no strength to open your eyes. The last thing you heard before slipping into darkness was Mark’s silky voice “But, let’s get into it!”

“Did you remember everything, Ib?” You heard your mother’s voice say calmly, breaking the silence of the darkness. “Mom?” You tried calling to her but nothing came out, like you were mute. “Oh! Do you have your handkerchief?” Handkerchief? “You know, the one you got for your birthday?” You looked around, trying to find anything in the darkness and saw a piece of cloth floating to you, you grabbed it and looked at the corner of it, a cursive “IB” was sewn into the cloth. You looked around again, trying to figure out what was going on. “Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don’t lose it!” Your mother yelled out to you.

A small light appeared at the end of the darkness, you ran to it as fast as you could. As you broke through into the light, you ran into a beautiful art gallery. You looked down at yourself and instead of your (F/B) tee shirt and jeans, you were wearing a white long-sleeved blouse adorned with a red cravat, and a pleated red skirt that matches your neckerchief, black knee-high socks and red shoes with white soles and adorned with a small red bow on the top of each shoe. You noticed your hair had changed from your (H/L) (H/C) to a long, brown. You looked over and saw your mother wearing a red dress and a red gem on her neck collar. Your father was right beside her in a blue suit and green tie.

Your mother turned to you “Well, we’re here. This is your first time in an art gallery, right Ib?” She smiled. You’re stunned into silence, ‘What is going on?!’ You think in your head. “We’re here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena. And they don’t just have paintings but also sculptures and all types of other creations! I don’t doubt that even you’ll enjoy it, Ib!” You nodded a bit, playing along with the madness. Your father turned to you two “Should we get to the reception desk?” He asked softly. Your mother turned and smiled “Ah yes! Let’s get some pamphlets as well!”

You and your parents walk up to the desk and pay for your tickets. You turn to your mother “Mom? Can I go see the paintings?” She turns to you “Hmm? You want to go on ahead? Really Ib….Oh, all right. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus! Not that there’s any need to worry about you I suppose.” She laughed quietly at her own joke. “Don’t cause the other visitors any trouble now!” She turns back to the desk and you walk upstairs and you see the headless statues that gave you nightmares for weeks after seeing Felix’s playthrough. 

 

“I….I’m in the game?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! Go ahead and comment if you liked it! Hopefully enough people will so I can continue it! 
> 
> Have a great day guys! DFTBA!  
> (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!)


End file.
